Captivity
by IceGem13
Summary: When Olivia is thrust into a horrific situation how will Elliot react?  Will he be able to help mend the pieces as she cracks before his eyes? Strong M rating for extreme adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be an angsty one folks, full of hard-to-digest adult themes and emotional turmoil. Along with a little smut perhaps...if it's appropriate, but we'll take it one chapter at a time and see where it goes. STRONG M Rating for adult themes and possible explicit content.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rich kid Mr Dick Wolf owns these characters, but this plot here...this is mine. All mine.**

Captivity - Chapter One

She struggled against the metal cuffs; the cold steel scraping against her wrists. Her skin was already red raw from her vain attempt to free herself from the shackles her captors had her under. A lone tear escaped her eye but was blinked back just as quickly as it had fallen. Shaking her head, Olivia tried to focus her mind on the here and now, banishing thoughts of the people she cared about whom she would never see again. That is, if she died here...and she was very confident that she wasn't going to be freed of her captors own free will.

Inhaling slow, deep breaths Olivia began to think practically; what was happening here – she ran the events of the previous hours over in her mind methodically. Right, she had been walking to work, it was early spring so there had been no excuse to jump in a cab. Her addictive personality had led her to Marco's Coffee House on the way to pick up her usual grande skinny latte; without which she couldn't function. She had taken a long first sip of the coffee; revelling in the thick, milky liquid warming her throat in the comforting way only Marco's Coffee House coffee could. Her second sip however had choked her. Her throat had grown tight and panic quickly set in. Eyes flitting from the cup in her hand up to the door of the lab. She was close, so close to work.

And that's when she saw him. Elliot was exiting the building, talking animatedly into his cell phone. Somewhere in the distance she heard the ringtone of her own phone sound, the vibrations coursing through her body. She looked up at him and saw the horror of the situation visible on his face as he registered what he was seeing. His cell fell to the floor as he pulled his gun from his belt and aimed it at her. _Why is Elliot aiming his gun at me?_

Then the reality of the situation flooded over her; the reflection of her attacker, no...attackers visible in the front windows of the precinct. The rope around her neck being pulled tighter as the world around her began to fade. And then...

Darkness. Cold, damp, darkness. She heaved her limbs only to find they were tightly shackled against a wall. With a draft present in the 'chamber' it didn't take her long to realise that she was naked; stripped of her clothes in a bid to strip her from her dignity. Her stomach churned at the thought of being 'handled' in such a way whilst she had been unconscious. She swallowed the bile as it began to rise in her throat and felt her thighs begin to throb. God, how long had she been here? _Long enough for them to have their fun obviously_, she thought with mild sarcasm.

Detective Elliot Stabler watched in horror as they jumped her from behind. She had been so preoccupied with her morning coffee and the endorphin releasing drug that she had let her guard slip. By the time she had realised what was happening...by the time she had locked her gaze with his, it was too late. He watched helplessly as the rope was tightened around her neck and she faded into darkness. Damn it, _how could she have been so stupid!_ _Olivia was never so careless_, he thought angrily. But today she had been; the content smile had been so easily wiped from her face.

No sooner had Elliot watched Olivia's attackers flee the scene at high speed, his world too began to slowly fade away. As his vision grew blurry he struggled to hang on to the last few coherent seconds he had to think before his mind went blank and he was bundled into the Denali and driven off in the same direction as Olivia had been.

His eyes struggled to adjust to the dim light of the 'chamber' as he came to. His thoughts became more alert as his eyes scanned his surroundings. It was dark and cold. He was cold. Looking down he realised he had been stripped of all his clothes except his boxers. In a vain attempt to ease the throbbing in his head Elliot rubbed it reassuringly with both hands.

His head snapped up at the sound...a sob, barely there, barely audible. Searching his mind frantically, Elliot quickly pieced together the events that had led him to this present situation. Panic set in as he remembered her. Olivia.

There. The sound again. He held his breath and tried to block out all other senses, focussing solely on listening to the darkness.

Breathing. He definitely heard somebody breathing. Scanning the darkness slowly, Elliot's gaze finally settled on the spot where he had heard the noise come from. He strained his eyes against the dim light but slowly an image began to emerge. A blurred, dark block of a shape. Straining his eyes further on the image in front of him, Elliot began to breathe again. Long, slow, controlled breaths. He saw the object move and all his fears were confirmed. He watched, paralysed to the floor as Olivia lifted her head only to rest it back against the rough, stone wall. Dark waves fell across her face, shielding her eyes from his gaze but he knew it was her, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind.

He took a moment to drink in the sight in front of him. Olivia's neck was exposed but the skin was taught and blemish free. _No wounds thank god!_ He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest and as he noticed her protruding bones he made a mental note to chastise her for all the weight she had lost recently. A vain attempt to bypass her breasts failed him as he noticed their full, pert form. His mouth became dry as he continued his visual journey across the smoothness of her torso and down to the juncture of her thighs.

And that's when it hit him; the horror of the situation they were in. His breath caught in his chest as his eyes focussed on the bloody cuts on her upper thighs, the early signs of bruising beginning to form on her skin. He examined her most intimate parts from afar but could still conclude without a shadow of a doubt that she had been violated.

Fists balled and jaw clenched, Elliot surveyed the room once more, confirming that they were alone in the room. He quietly crawled over to the wall the captors had shackled Olivia to. Rising on his unsteady legs Elliot brought a hand to Olivia's face, brushing the ragged strands gently from her eyes. Olivia opened her eyes wearily, preparing herself for another round from her attackers.

"_**Please, do it quickly..."**_ she mumbled, still groggy from the sedatives she'd consumed, before letting her eyes flutter shut once more. His concern grew at the sign of her easy submission; _where was the strong, confident Detective Benson he knew so well?_

His fingers traced softly down her cheek and across her jawbone. Rubbing his thumb tentatively over her dry lips he pleaded with her in a whisper to wake up.

"_**Olivia...Liv...come on, it's me liv...it's El. Wake up!"**_ His voice became more frantic; if he had any chance of getting them out of this situation he needed her awake and compliant. Bringing his face closer still, so their lips almost touched, he pleaded with her once more.

"_**Please wake up Olivia...let's get you out of here and grab some of that coffee you love so much yeah?"**_

Her eyes fluttered open and with Elliot's gentle encouragement it wasn't long before Olivia was back in the moment, her senses alert and on the ball.

**A/N: Please review...chapter two...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, yes – it's been quite a while since I posted anything on here. Here's the second chapter to Captivity. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mr Wolf and his cohorts. All words below are **** of myself.**

**Chapter two**

She heard his voice in her dreams; whispering gentle words of encouragement through the hell of her plight. His voice was enticing; rhythmic syllables of pleasure throbbing through her mind. A small smile crossed her lips as she listened to his voice; so deep and sensual she couldn't help but let it wash through her thoughts and ease her pain.

A touch to her cheek caused her to stir from her semi-conscious state. Opening her eyes she saw his face before her, a grin forming on his lips. He was here, really here...with his hand on her face. His fingers continued to caress her awake and she returned his smile with one just as sweet of her own.

"El...?" she whispered, her voice grainy and hoarse.

"Liv, it's me, I'm here."

She sat up quickly, looking around the room as though she'd never seen it before, as if it was new and foreign and somehow completely alien to everything she knew.

"Where are we?" she questioned, her chest still heaving through heavy pants.

Elliot reached for her gently, an attempt to calm and provide something familiar to her otherwise addled mind.

"We're in the cribs, Liv," his brow furrowed, concern etched upon his face as he looked at his visibly distressed partner, "you were dreaming, screaming...I heard you downstairs."

She looked at him then, her head snapping in his direction, eyes wide and full of confusion.

"Screaming?" she murmured softly as she wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very exposed. "Dreaming?"

Elliot stood and walked to the door, locking it so they were safely inside; the last thing Olivia needed right now was someone bursting forth and scaring the crap out of her.

"Okay," she said, nodding, "okay, so I was having a dream, so what? Thought you needed to come up here and get involved?"

"Liv...," he started warily, "you were screaming, really screaming."

"Wh-hat was I saying?"

He was silent. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the woman in front of him. She was spooked. Something had happened to cause that dream and he wanted to know what, because this...the woman in front of him now, was not his partner. Not his Olivia. This woman was visibly scared of something, now he just had to find out what.

Olivia turned to Elliot, one hand primed on the door ready to escape, the other gripping the seat not wanting to leave. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She tried again before giving up and turning to the door, pushing it open and swinging her legs from the car. She felt his hand grip her shoulder tightly, his worry seeping through his fingers and into her flesh.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes thick with emotion.

"Can I come up, Liv?" His eyes were sombre, but fiercely protective and she nodded meekly.

He wrapped her quivering hand with his large paw and together they turned the key and unlocked her apartment. His hand remained steadfast around her wrist, his other arm snaking around her waist as he ushered her over the threshold and into her apartment, walking her to the sofa before stalking back to the door and securing them safely inside.

Elliot watched from the kitchen as she rose from the sofa and went to the window, gazing silently into the city night beyond. She had changed of late. Physically she was different; leaner, thinner...more gaunt than he had ever seen her. Her eyes were dead, no longer displaying their usual sparkle and all playfulness from her character had evaporated completely. Psychologically...psychologically she was in turmoil, her mind was upset, distressed, disturbed. For why he wasn't sure, but he could make a well educated guess.

He sighed deeply, totting up the weeks in his mind. Thirteen. Thirteen weeks to the day that Fin had pulled Olivia from the basement cell of that godforsaken prison. Thirteen weeks since he had asked her what happened and was greeted with silence. Thirteen weeks since she had told him that she was fine. Clearly she lied.

"Liv," he spoke quietly, his tone soft and calming.

She turned to him, her lips arching into a sad, forced smile.

"Tell me." It was a command. He wasn't asking her to, he wasn't begging her to trust him. He was letting her know that the time had come to begin the healing process. To let go of her daemons and push them as far away as possible. And for that to happen she was going to talk about it. To him. Tonight.

Unable to speak, Olivia let her eyes do the talking and simply nodded, telling him that she was ready. Tonight she would tell him everything, but first...first she just needed to be. And with that one look from her bright glossy orbs, Elliot knew he was needed, striding to her and wrapping her within his strong embrace, holding her until he felt the moisture of her tears weep their way down her face and onto the skin of his chest. Yes, they would talk, but first...they would just be.

**A/N: Thoughts? Want a chapter three? Want to hear what Olivia has to say for herself and how Elliot reacts to her words? Review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If anyone is still reading, here is Captivity chapter three...**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mr Wolf and his cohorts. All words below are **** of myself.**

**Chapter Three**

Olivia's sobs finally subsided and her tears ebbed away, but their tracks of sorrow remained. She pulled from Elliot's embrace, her eyes downcast and her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Elliot, I'm sorry. . .I. . ." she said as she ran the cuff of her shirt across her face, whilst turning to the window.

Elliot looked on, observing her from behind as she once again withdrew into the darkness of her own mind. The silence deafened him, causing the beating in his chest to rumble like thunder. He couldn't think straight, not when she was in front of him like this, not when she so clearly needed him.

"Olivia," he spoke quietly, keeping his usual growl to a soft purr, "talk to me."

He watched her shoulders rise as she fought for composure. He heard her sniffle in an attempt to clear her mind. His hand inched forward to graze against her shoulder, to touch her, to let her know that she no longer had to be strong. Tonight she could let him be strong for her. Tonight he would.

When Olivia didn't flinch from his touch, he continued. He ran his callused pads over the shoulder of her tee until they skimmed the bare flesh of her neck. Struggling to keep his mind free of more sensuous thoughts, Elliot spoke again, "Liv. . ." he prompted.

She nodded, but remained mute. Turning to face him her eyes drifted upwards to meet his gaze and she began her torrid tale.

"Elliot," she said quietly, unsure of whether her voice would carry her through these next few moments, "I'm sorry. . ."

"No apologising," he said, shaking his head, "just talk to me, Liv."

She swallowed deeply and began to unveil the secret she had tried so hard to cover for the last three years. The secret that only twoother people knew the true extent of. Neither of whom were the man standing in front of her now. The man who was her partner. Her best friend. Her. . .her. . .the man who was 'just'.

"The nightmares, they started three years ago. . .after Sealview."

Elliot nodded. He looked down at his partner, at the way she was now staring at her fingers, picking at her fingernails like they were the most interesting things in the world. _Three years ago_, he thought. He didn't need telling twice. He was a detective for good reason and knew instantly that whatever had happened in the damn basement of that prison had changed his partner forever.

He looked at her, his heart aching, longing to be able to hold her, to wipe away the memory and erase her pain. He longed to turn her darkness into light and her sorrow into happiness.

"Liv. . ." he whispered, encouraging her to continue.

She cleared her throat. "I've always had trouble sleeping," she said with a smile that was laced with sadness, "ever since I was a child. I had to grow up pretty fast, learn how to look after myself. A good night's sleep wasn't a luxury I could afford."

Olivia looked up then, meeting his gaze. Brown to blue. Friend to friend.

"After Sealview the sleep deteriorated even more. I could cope without much, me and insomnia," she crossed her fingers and laughed, "we're like 'that'. But even I couldn't cope with the lack of sleep after the Harris case."

He reached across, brushing a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"What happened in that basement, Liv?"

She looked to the floor, "I think you have a pretty good idea of what happened, El."

"I have an idea, Liv, I've imagined the worst, but until you tell me what really happened, I don't know how to help you. I wasn't there, Liv, I didn't protect you like I should have."

Olivia sighed. She hated that she was doing this to him, he had enough children to worry about without having her wellbeing on his conscience. Reaching out to him, she pressed a palm to his cheek.

"It's okay, El, none of this is your fault."

He shook his head. "I should have been there, Liv. It should have been me in that prison, not Fin." His voice cracked and for the first time she realised just how hard he had taken everything.

"I'm glad it wasn't you."

His brow knitted.

"In the basement. . .it got ugly. Very ugly."

Olivia turned again, gazing out into the Manhattan night sky. Silence engulfed the room and long moments passed before word was spoken.

"Fin saved me that day," she said, her voice timid and shy. "I tried to get away from Harris, I fought _so_ hard, but in the end. . ." she sighed again, "in the end he was just too strong."

Her shoulders slumped and she wrapped her arms around herself as if it would shelter her from the memories.

His breath tickled the hairs at the back of her neck as he spoke and she was surprised at his closeness. "He stole from you that day, Olivia. He stole something so precious, so. . .so. . ."

"It's okay, El," she said as she turned to face him. "I'm okay."

He smiled at her. "I've always been able to tell when you're lying, Liv."

The soft chuckle that sounded from her throat was music to his ears, but it was short lived.

"Did he rape you, Liv?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

She shook her head, "no."

It's all he needed to hear. Pulling her to him, Elliot held her close, letting his relief wash over them both. His arms wrapped around her tightly, one large hand cupping the back of her head as she rested against his chest. He strengthened his embrace as she began to sob, her back shaking as she finally allowed the tears to fall.

He kissed the crown of her head. "He assaulted you so badly, Olivia, he didn't rape you, but he tried. He violated you in the worst possible of ways."

He pulled back and cupped her cheeks, staring into her eyes as he spoke. "I wasn't there for you that day in Sealview, Liv, but let me be here for you now."

Olivia nodded, knowing that although the night was about to take a more painful turn, her best friend would be there to see her though.

**A/N: It's angsty now, but just you wait ;) Review and let me know what you think**


End file.
